


[Collage] Тумблер-коллажи к макси "Гробы покрашенные"

by ilera



Series: [Zorro] Гробы покрашенные [3]
Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Illustrations, M/M, Native American Character(s), Native American/First Nations Culture, Single work, fandom Antagonists 2020, fanfic illustration, иллюстрация макси, персонаж: индеец, тумблер-коллаж
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: — Ваше появление было предопределено духами, но вы не найдете здесь того, что ищете.(Глава 3)
Relationships: Enrique Sanchez Monastario/Diego de la Vega
Series: [Zorro] Гробы покрашенные [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), ББ-квест Антагонистов





	1. В индейской деревне

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Гробы покрашенные](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831024) by [ilera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Ваше появление было предопределено духами, но вы не найдете здесь того, что ищете.  
> (Глава 3)

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/arvll8oqaii3ux2/%21%D0%93%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%8B-%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5-1.jpg)


	2. В миссии

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Францисканец не удостоил Монастарио даже взглядом, обратившись к Диего:  
> — Один из моих детей рассказал мне о случившемся.  
> — Хотелось бы поговорить с этим вашим «ребенком», — передразнил его Монастарио. — Позовите его.  
> — Не вижу для этого никаких причин, — ответил францисканец невозмутимо.  
> (Глава 3)

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/5wuxuzfh7idbg4z/%21%D0%93%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%8B-%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5-2.jpg)


	3. В гарнизоне

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Монастарио сидел за столом, а рядом стоял его верный помощник лисенсиадо Пинья.  
> [...]  
> Несмотря на подколки, Диего не мог найти в себе сил сердиться на Монастарио, тем более, когда тот смотрел на него, как сейчас. Неужели он думает, что от Диего или Зорро так легко избавиться?  
> (Главы 1 и 3)

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/nxxctnoy7doeqrq/%21%D0%93%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%8B-%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5-3.jpg)


End file.
